


Soapies

by poppyseeeds



Category: Danganronpa, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Goodbye Despair, Hiyoko Saionji - Freeform, Mahiru Koizumi - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Soapies, danganronpa - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseeeds/pseuds/poppyseeeds
Relationships: Soapies - Relationship, komahina
Kudos: 31





	Soapies

One tear rolled down Hiyoko's face.

"H-Hiyoko? Are you okay?" Asked Mikan shakily.

"Shut up!" She yelled in response, her single tear becoming a flooding sob. 

The others shared confused looks, receiving a few shrugs. Despite being a harsh bully, Hiyoko was very prone to tears. She tended to break down when targeted.

Targeted.

Mahiru realised the reason Hiyoko was crying- Akane, who was just complaining about a foul smell, was actually smelling Hiyoko. Instinctively, Mahiru gave her the benefit of the doubt, thinking she must have some sort of explanation for smelling that way.

"Hiyoko?" Mahiru said in her kindest voice.

Hiyoko looked up at her through tear stained eyes. Her cheeks were bright red, and her lip was shaking.

"It's okay..." she shushed her, "Let's go somewhere else, okay?"

Hiyoko nodded unconvincingly, reaching out to grab Mahiru's hand. She wrapped her other hand around her wrist, so that she was essentially dangling off her, and shuffled by her side. 

When they were out of earshot, Mahiru ducked down to Hiyoko's height, almost an entire foot difference. "What's wrong, Hiyoko?" She asked, still holding her hand.

Hiyoko choked back a sob. "It's- it's me, Mahiru! Akane smelt me, that nasty bitch!"

Mahiru ignored her vulgar words, and also pretended to be surprised when Hiyoko said that she was the cause of the smell.

"Can I ask why?"

"I can't... I can't tie my kimono properly," she admitted bashfully. "If I took a shower, I wouldn't be able to put it back on!" Hiyoko sobbed again out of embarrassment.

Mahiru rubbed her hand up and down Hiyoko's arm gently. "It's okay, Hiyoko. Do you want-" Mahiru took a deep breath, preparing for rejection, "do you want me to help you tie your kimono? I can teach you, if you're okay with that."

Hiyoko's tears stopped.

"You would help me?"

Mahiru couldn't help but smile in awe of Hiyoko's innocent surprise.

"Of course I would," she admitted at a whisper, looking to the side to hide her oncoming blush.

"Thank you... I would give you a hug, but I imagine you don't want that..."

Mahiru, without thinking, stood to full height and pulled Hiyoko into a hug, resting her arms over her shoulders, her hands barely resting on Hiyoko's back. She felt Hiyoko's scrawny arms snake around her waist as she rested her head against Mahiru, listening to her racing heartbeat.

Mahiru was grateful that Hiyoko couldn't see her face, which was squeezed into an ecstatic smile. It would be too embarrassing. 

She pulled away reluctantly, but grabbed Hiyoko's hand. 

"Come on," she muttered, pulling Hiyoko alongside her. 

They held hands all the way back to Hiyoko's cabin, who only let go to unlock her door. 

"Um... do you want to wait here? Or..." Said Hiyoko, looking around awkwardly. 

Mahiru copied her movements, her eyes landing on Hiyoko's messy bed. 

"I can, if you'd like..." She searched for her reaction, but Hiyoko gave her no indication as to how Mahiru should respond. "Unless you want me to wait outside!" She added frantically, just in case she was making Hiyoko uncomfortable.

"Don't be stupid," mocked Hiyoko, back to her usual self, "You can wait in here... if that's what you want." Hiyoko looked off to the side, her mind clearly occupied with something.

Mahiru sighed. "Is there something else bothering you?" 

She didn't mean for it to sound so backhanded, but inevitably, Hiyoko shrunk away from her. 

"There wasn't..." 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"Why the sigh, then?" 

"You looked..." Mahiru scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Go have a shower. I'll... wash your kimono for you."

Hiyoko looked down to her feet and back up again, biting her lip. "Okay."

Mahiru waited until she heard the shower running to cover her face with the palms of her hands, muttering deprecating insults at herself. She'd managed to make a fool of herself in front of Hiyoko, all while accidentally hurting her already fragile feelings. She sat down on Hiyoko's bed and fell, arms spread out, onto her back.

She stared at the light on the ceiling until the little dots started appearing. It only gave Mahiru a headache without distracting her from her own ignorance.

The door to the bathroom clicked.

Mahiru sat up straight away, springing to her feet. She was already embarrassed enough. To be caught on her bed- it was something she didn't want to fathom.

"Um, Mahiru?"

Hiyoko's head was poking out of the door, her dainty fingers holding onto the wooden panels as she did so. 

Mahiru swallowed, but her throat was dry. Please, she seemed to beg, say she didn't see that.

"Yes?" She answered, meeting Hiyoko's eyes.

"Here's my kimono. Um... yeah."

Hiyoko dropped her kimono before slinking back into the bathroom.

Mahiru brushed herself off, taking a deep breath. She picked Hiyoko's kimono up hesitantly- not because of the smell, which was unpleasant but tolerable- but because she felt as though she were invading in some way, especially with Hiyoko not in the room. 

She looked around the room once more, and again, she looked at the bed. Hiyoko hadn't showered in a week, and she's been sleeping in that bed...

Mahiru acted quickly before she could go back on her decision. Stripping the sheets, she tucked them under her arm and headed out the laundry room behind the cottages. 

She shoved them into the washing machine, added laundry detergent, and watched it spin. Mahiru caught sight of her own reflection in the machine window. Her face was completely smitten.

Mahiru shook her head. She was obviously head over heels for this girl, and still in denial, even though she was staring lovingly at her dirty clothes and sheets. 

She pushed it out of mind, as always, and headed back to the cottage. 

Mahiru waited cross legged on the floor, staring absently at nothing in particular, but her mind was filled with different possible scenarios of the following few moments.

The door clicked open, and Hiyoko walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She pinched it beneath her arms, her slim figure not giving her enough bust for it to be able to stay up on its own.

Mahiru cleared her throat.

"Better?" She questioned.

Hiyoko nodded. "Yeah. Much better."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I put your sheets in the wash too, I figured that if-"

"Thanks," Hiyoko said with a small smile, cutting Mahiru off.

She didn't mind, as long as it kept Hiyoko happy. Sheepishly, Mahiru ducked her head as Hiyoko rifled through her drawers, pulling out what she assumed was undergarments. 

"Um... don't look."

"Right. Sorry," Mahiru mumbled, turning around as her cheeks grew hot. She swore she heard Hiyoko giggle at her flusteredness. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Said Hiyoko, her voice much more cheery than before.

"Laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Well, you were..."

"I wasn't being mean. I just thought your reaction was cute."

Hiyoko said it so nonchalantly, in such a passing moment, but her words replayed on loop in Mahiru's head. She had really called her cute. 

It felt stupid to be taken with the comment, so childlike. Mahiru was always the logical, responsible one. She shouldn't be acting like this.

"R-right," she responded. 

Hiyoko hummed to herself for a little while. "Okay, you can look now."

She was wearing just her underwear and a singlet 

"Oh-" 

"Is this okay?"

Mahiru forced a half smile. "Of course, I was just surprised." In fact, it was more than okay. But Mahiru didn't have time to be thinking about such irrelevant things. She had promised Hiyoko that she would teach her to tie her kimono sash, and she intended to keep that promise.

"Okay," said Hiyoko. "Um, Mahiru?"

"Hm?" She said, completely dazed.

"Is my kimono still in the wash?"

Mahiru froze. 

Shit.

"Uh, yeah... I'll go put it in the dryer... it shouldn't take long..." She was speaking unnecessarily fast, and using her hands way to much. Mahiru grabbed her own wrist and pulled it down to her side.

"I can wait," said Hiyoko.

Mahiru rushed out to the laundry rooms, shoving the kimono and the sheets into a dryer, and turned it on quickly. A timer appeared in bold letters that read 30 minutes remaining. She groaned, heading back to Hiyoko's cabin to endure half of an awkward hour. 

Hiyoko was laying stomach down on the bare mattress when she got back, flicking through The Monthly Monokuma, which is a magazine entailing its name. 

"Why are you reading that?" Mahiru asked, slightly disgusted. The distraction of Hiyoko those past 20 or so minutes had been enough to take her mind off their bigger issue, but the many images of a sneering monokuma made her feel sick. 

"I don't know. I got bored."

As if by clockwork, Mahiru's responsibility kicked back in. She pulled the magazine from Hiyoko's hands and kicked it under the bed.

"Hey! I was reading that," Hiyoko moaned, resting her head in her hands.

"Not anymore, you're not," Mahiru commanded. 

Hiyoko looked quizzically at her. "You're funny, Mahiru."

Mahiru slanted her eyes at Hiyoko, who made no effort to explain herself.

"Why's that?" She asked, out of genuine curiosity.

"Hm, the way you change so quickly. Like before, when you were lying on my bed, or when you got embarrassed at seeing me like this-" she waved her hand up and down, "but now you're all 'Hiyoko, you're so childish and irresponsible!'" Her Mahiru voice impression could use some tweaking. 

Hiyoko was giggling, but Mahiru was taken aback by all the horrible things she had managed to sum up in one sentence.

"You... you saw that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Which part?"

"All of it... also, I do not sound like that," Mahiru added. "And, sorry... it was weird of me to go on your bed."

"Uh-uh," Hiyoko shook her head, "I don't mind. Actually, lay down with me." She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Okay..." Mahiru said, constantly unsure of Hiyoko's intent. She could never tell if she was being sarcastic, or playful, or sardonic. 

She knelt on the bed, checking to see if Hiyoko would scold her (she didn't), before shuffling a little closer. Mahiru also laid on her stomach beside her.

"Why so tense?" teased Hiyoko as she poked the back of Mahiru's hand.

"Why do you think?" 

Hiyoko thought for a minute, making a continual 'hmm' sound, until she finally reached a conclusion.

"Ah, are you scared of me?"

Mahiru's mouth fell open. "Scared? Why would I be scared? No, it's... quite the opposite actually," she admitted, "or something along those lines."

"Well, you do have every reason to be scared. But then again, so do I. And I'm not scared, Mahiru." Hiyoko's voice became small and quiet as she traced mindless circles on the mattress. "You make me feel safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, safe. C'mon, you've seen me with the others," she laughed half-heartedly, "I would never do something like this with them. I think..." Hiyoko stopped tracing circles and instead reached for Mahiru's hand, entwining it with her own. "I think it's easier to be hated instead of loved. But not with you, Mahiru, I don't know what I would do if you hated me, too."

Mahiru was silent for a while as she let it register. Was this a confession? Or was it just her imagination?

"I could never hate you, Hiyoko," she said back in a whisper.

"So what do you think of me, then?" 

"I-" Spit it out, Mahiru, "I like you, Hiyoko," she murmured, "and not just as a friend."

"Oh, thank god."

Suddenly, Mahiru felt warm hands cup her cheeks and tug her forward, soft lips meeting hers. For a moment, she was stunned, unable to move. Hiyoko giggled, and continued to place gentle kisses on Mahiru's lips.

Mahiru snapped back into reality.

She grabbed Hiyoko's wrist, pulling it reluctantly off her face.

"Sorry, I-"

"All in good time, Hiyoko," Mahiru replied with a sudden surge of confidence, cutting off Hiyoko in the middle of her confused apology. 

Mahiru sat up, pulling Hiyoko to a sitting position before putting her lips back onto hers. Hiyoko kissed her back, sending sparks travelling through her skin in little shivers. She leaned forward, as though she wasn't feeling Mahiru close enough, and climbed onto her lap without breaking the kiss.

"Is this okay?" She asked, her lips still brushing against Mahiru's, who could only nod in response.

Mahiru wrapped her arms around Hiyoko's waist, pressing her firmly against her own body. It was so much better than she imagined it would be.

They stayed like that for however long, sometimes exchanging words, but mostly just kissing each other. At times, gently, and at others, desperately. Sometimes they weren't even on the lips. Hiyoko traced them along Mahiru's jaw with ease, the height difference giving her easy convenience to place kisses in unconventional spots.

"Oh, Hiyoko, your kimono!" Said Mahiru randomly. It would definitely be done by now. 

"Can't it wait?" She laughed in reply, sucking on the spot where Mahiru's neck met her shoulders.

"I guess. Oh, don't make them obvious," Mahiru said in reference to the multiple hickeys now on her neck.

"Er- it might be a little late."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry!" Hiyoko said, but her laughter suggested she wasn't really. 

She got out of Mahiru's lap, leaving a cold spot. Hiyoko flopped backwards on the bed, resting her head on an uncovered pillow and started tracing shapes on Mahiru's back.

"Lie down," Hiyoko said softly, and Mahiru obliged. 

Hiyoko nuzzled into Mahiru, resting her head on her arm and letting her own arm slide over Mahiru's stomach. She breathed in her scent deeply, the smell of citrus and salt on her skin. 

"Hiyoko, as much as I desperately want to stay like this, I should probably make your bed before either of us fall asleep," Mahiru whispered, her eyes already fluttering with fatigue.

Hiyoko frowned, but nodded in agreement, lifting her head from Mahiru's arm so that she could get up.

As she was about to go out the door, Hiyoko piped up.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Mahiru smiled, a sappy, sweet smile. Her answer was obvious.

"Of course," she said.


End file.
